Tsunami
by Abiss672
Summary: "Le blond plongea son regard dans celui du cuistot et c'est avec une force inouïe que la vague percuta le navire, entraînant avec elle le second, le navire, et tous les hommes sur son passage." Il devait le retrouver et le sauver. Pas parce qu'il était chirurgien mais, parce qu'au fond, il l'aimait. AceXMarcoXThatch et KiddXLaw. Attention lime et lemon !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui le prologue d'une nouvelle fic avec comme pairing : AceXMarcoXThatch et LawXKidd ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review !

* * *

PROLOGUE

Le blond ouvrit péniblement les yeux, étirant doucement ses membres encore endormis un à un. La pièce était plongée dans une douce lueur dorée, signe que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Une légère odeur de pain cuit flottait dans l'air, chatouillant les narines du second de l'équipage. Celui-ci tourna machinalement la tête vers le corps encore endormis à ses côtés qui semblait un peu agité depuis l'absence du blond. L'homme en question avait de longs cheveux châtains, normalement coiffés en une sorte de banane mais complètement décoiffés après la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer. Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage de Marco qui remit doucement la couverture sur les épaules de son amant et enfila un léger pantalon avant d'embrasser Thatch et de rejoindre le pont principal. Le ciel était obscurcit par plusieurs dizaines de nuages qui s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, cachant le soleil, plongeant le navire dans une atmosphère glaciale. Le vent se leva d'un coup, rendant l'air ambiant presque polaire mais cela ne s'embla pas inquiéter le phoenix, habitué aux changements climatiques réguliers dans cette partie de Grand Line. Il entendit au loin la vaisselle de la cuisine qui commençait à trembler et quelques verres tomber lourdement au sol. Le navire commença à tanguer et Marco dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Ses sens en alerte, le blond se dirigea en courant vers la vigie et s'empara d'une longue vue qu'il approcha de son œil droit. Les mains de Marco commencèrent à trembler en il laissa tomber la longue vue au sol. Les yeux du blond s'exorbitèrent et c'est avec une rage inhabituelle que Marco cria le plus fort possible : « TSUNAMI » !

Une immense vague apparut à l'horizon. Marco le savait, aucun fruit du démon ne pouvait stopper ça. Pas même celui de son père. Marco cria une nouvelle fois et plusieurs hommes sortirent de leurs cabines le plus vite possible, Thatch y compris. Le blond plongea son regard dans celui du cuistot qui semblait totalement perdue et c'est avec une force inouïe que la vague percuta le navire, entrainant avec elle le second, le navire, et tous les hommes sur son passage.

**/\\**

Kidd apporta de nouveau le verre contre ses lèvres, faisant couler le doux liquide à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Cette dernière le brula quelques instants mais, le pirate, habitué, continua de boire. Il reposa brutalement le verre sur la table et continua sa discussion avec son second. Killer était assis à la droite de son capitaine, un verre de saké posé devant lui, un plat de viande et de pommes de terre trônait fièrement devant le pirate. Ce dernier planta d'un seul coup sa fourchette dans l'une des pommes de terre et la mangea d'un coup.

_ J'aime pas comment il me regarde celui-là. Fit Kidd d'un ton malveillant tout en fixant un homme attablé devant lui.

L'homme en question était vêtu d'un habit de marine et semblait hésiter à se rapprocher ou non du capitaine qu'il semblait avoir démasqué.

Killer ne fit pas attention à son capitaine et continua son repas tout en recommandent plusieurs verres à une jeune serveuse qui semblait très heureuse qu'un homme tel que lui lui porte autant d'attention.

_ Je vais lui péter la guelle. Continua calmement le rookie tout en se levant de sa chaise, se préparant mentalement pour le combat.

Il se rapprocha calmement du marine attablé devant lui, prêt à faire un carnage mais un homme vient stopper son élan. En effet, celui-ci était rentré en trombe dans le bar, haletant, dégoulinant de sueur, une main sur sa poitrine. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar se retournèrent vers lui, Kidd et Killer y compris.

L'homme n'essaya pas de reprendre sa respiration et c'est dans un élan de force qu'il hurla le plus fort possible : « TSUNAMI » !

Le bar resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps que l'information passe dans tous les cerveaux, même les plus lents. Plusieurs danseuses et serveuses commencèrent à hurler et quittèrent le bar, toujours en hurlant, suivit de plusieurs hommes qui abandonnèrent leurs boissons. Le bar se vida progressivement, il ne restait plus que les Kidd's Pirates. Les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la rue parallèle au bar commencèrent elles aussi à fuir en hurlant. Kidd tourna lentement la tête vers la droite, se concentra et le sentis. Il n'eu pas le temps de bouger que déjà, une immense vague frappa l'île, détruisant le mur du bar, emportant tous les meubles et hommes présents.

* * *

Tu vois le petit bouton "Review"? Et bien si t'appuies dessus, un génie va apparaître et t'auras droit de faire un vœux ! Magiiique !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard mais ces derniers temps je traverse une passe assez difficile sentimentalement et je n'ai plus du tout la tête à écrire. Je suis vraiment désolé étant donné que cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous n'avez pas eu de nouveau chapitre mais... je n'ai vraiment plus le goût d'écrire pour l'instant... Mais je vous promets que vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review et ceux qui en laisseront une!

Réponse aux reviews:

**XoXonii**: et bien, non! Ce n'est pas un couple à trois! c'est Ace qui est amoureux de Marco qui est amoureux de Thatch!

Larmes-noires: Heu... oui la suite a pris plus de temps que prévu désolé ^^' et pour le génie... Je pense qu'il y a du avoir un bug s'il n'est pas apparu ... Sinon merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette fic te plaira !

**La crimineuse**: Voeux accordé!

**Alfyliane:** Le génie est parti en vacance, désolé! Sinon voici la suite, passes une bonne journée!

**Ramen96**: Et bien... La suite est en retard, désolé ^^' mais dans ce cas là, je t'accorde un autre voeux!

**Loranna**: oui j'avoue, je suis une tricheuse! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite!

**speedyamel**: Le génie est en vacance, c'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché!

* * *

POV LAW

Le vent s'était levé, rendant l'air ambiant glacial. Un jeune homme bougea sous les décombres, faisant tomber quelques tonneaux et autres objets qui s'étaient étalés sur lui alors qu'il était tombé dans les pommes. Il se releva difficilement et regarda les alentours. Tout n'était que destruction. La ville, il y a quelques minutes encore, était vivante. Des enfants criaient en se rendant vers Sabondy park, des couples se promenaient ensembles et regardaient ce que proposaient les vitrines, des jeunes femmes rentraient dans des bars bourgeois pour y rejoindre les amis… Et puis plus rien. Cette vague était passée et avait tout emportée avec elle, ne laissant derrière elle, que des décombres. Il scruta un moment les alentours, regardant deux trois personnes se relever avec difficultés, saignant abondamment au visage. Certaine avaient de simples égratignures, d'autres devraient se faire opérer en urgence. Le jeune pirate focalisa son attention sur les cris qu'il perçu au loin. Il traversa ce qui semblait être l'ancienne rue principale, contournant les vélos, déplaçant quelques briques, et arriva jusque sous une montagne de déchets d'où émanait des bruis. Il enleva à la hâte les nombreux détritus et ne sembla pas surpris de voir en dessous, un bébé. Law le fixa un instant, tiraillé entre l'envie de le laisser là et de partir chercher une petite tête rousse, et l'envie de l'opérer. Cependant, il sortit une bobine de bandage et entoura le bras du bébé qui semblait s'être calmé une fois blottit contre le torse du pirate. Quelques rayons de soleil percèrent à travers les nuages et vinrent réchauffer doucement la peau du chirurgien qui posa délicatement le bébé sur une chaise qui ne semblait pas avoir subit trop de dégâts. Il consentit à repartir quand il aperçu un jeune garçon s'approcher de lui mais plus précisément du bébé qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de s'incliner légèrement devant le pirate et de partir en courant. Sans doute avait-il reconnu le chirurgien de la mort.

POV ACE

La tempête se déchainait de plus en plus fort, fouettant sans relâche le visage du brun qui glissait petit à petit du bout de bois qu'il avait agrippé, sombrant doucement dans l'eau gelée. Il entendit au loin les hurlements de ses frères. Il voulut les aider mais la tempête le tira un peux plus encore dans l'océan. Il lâcha la dernière main qui le maintenait allongé sur l'embarcation improvisée et sentit l'eau salée s'engouffrer dans sa bouche alors qu'il hurlait le plus fort possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil une dernière fois, regardant le Moby Dick sombrer lui aussi dans l'océan. Des pirates se tenaient encore aux remparts du navire et il aperçu au loin Vista et Jozz en train de maintenir le capitaine qui était déjà inconscient la tête dans l'eau, seul un bras en sortait. Il vit aussi quelques hommes, ceux qui n'avaient pas mangés de fruit du démon, sauter par-dessus bord et tenter d'aller aider les autres à la nage. Il sentit soudain quelque chose effleurer sa cheville et avant qu'il n'ai pu comprendre quoi que se soit, un immense monstre marin sortit de l'eau et dans un bond, avala une poignée d'hommes regroupés autour d'un même tonneau de rhum. Ace voulu crier mais il sentit quelque chose lui agripper le pied. Il vit des sortes de crocs se resserrer autour de sa cheville et lâcha un petit cri quand il sentit son sang couler le long des plaies. Quelque chose jouait avec sa jambe. Il attrapa au dernier moment une porte cassée et se hissa dessus de toutes ses forces, entré par la houle, malgré le fait qu'il était en train de se noyer et s'allongea dessus tout en reprenant sa respiration. Il se pencha légèrement au dessus de l'eau et se concentra afin de distinguer la silhouette qui se mouvait dans l'eau. Un monstre marin. Non, un énorme monstre marin ! Ace ferma les yeux quelques instants, complètements vidé de ses forces et ne se concentra plus que sur les cris au loin ainsi que sur le bruit que faisait le Moby Dick en sombrant. Il s'endormit.

POV KIDD

_ CAPITAINE !

Le capitaine en question émergea doucement de son sommeil forcé et sentit plusieurs vagues fouetter son visage. Il ouvra cette fois les yeux en grand quand un morceau de plomb vint s'écraser contre son visage et enfin il comprit. Il sentait l'eau le berçait tranquillement et alors qu'il essaya de se remettre debout, il ne fit que tomber lamentablement dans l'eau. Une main vint empoigner son manteau, le remontant à la surface, l'allongeant sur le petit radeau.

_ BORDEL CAPITAINE REVEILLES TOI ! Hurla un homme près de lui.

Kidd se releva d'un coup, manquant de faire chavirer une seconde fois le radeau et regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Il s'aperçu que la rue où il se trouvait plutôt était complètement inondée. Les pluparts des habitations s'étaient effondrées et de sombres nuages obscurcissaient le ciel malgré le fait que, des fois, quelques rayons du soleil réussissaient à percer. Il se trouvait sur un petit rideau avec comme coéquipier, son second. Ce dernier s'était muni d'une longue branche d'arbre et s'en servait pour avancer. Son masque c'était un peu fissuré, laissant paraitre l'un des yeux du blond.

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Kidd d'une voix râleuse.

Killer tourna lentement la tête vers son capitaine, comme s'il devait lui annoncer que le One Piece n'avait jamais existé.

_Il y a eu un tsunami. Répondit doucement Killer tout en continuant à faire avancer le radeau.

_ Je suis pas con, ça je le sais ! Beugla Kidd en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de son ami qui ne bougea pas.

Il y eu un long moment de silence où Killer continua de ramer et où Kidd regardait le paysage totalement détruit à côté de lui.

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda le capitaine une nouvelle fois d'un ton grave.

Le second prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

_ La moitié de l'équipage est mort. Certains étaient coincés sous des poutres, d'autres étaient défigurés par le verre, un a même était tué par un tonneau de saké qu'il s'est reçu au visage… Annonça gravement Killer en accélérant.

Kidd ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas spécialement attaché à ce qu'il considérer comme des membres inutiles de son équipages, justes bon à nettoyer etc, mais le fait de perdre autant d'hommes le secouait.

Ce que dit ensuite son ami le secoua bien plus.

_ Il ne reste plus que nous deux. On a plus d'équipage.

POV MARCO

_ Réveilles toi ! Réveilles toi bordel ! Ordonna Marco

La pluie s'abattait avec acharnement contre la peau du blond qui ne cessait de donner de grands coups sur la poitrine de son amant, allongé sur plusieurs portes collés les unes aux autres. Son corps était complètement trempé, ses yeux fermés et sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Le second de l'équipage avait le visage trempé, que se soit par les larmes ou par la pluie et ne cessait de faire un massage cardiaque à l'homme qu'il aimait, même si celui-ci ne respirait toujours pas. Une vague, plus forte que les autres, vient bousculer l'embarcation et faillit faire chavirer les deux pirates. Marco cracha une énième gorgée d'eau de mer et continua d'essayer de sauver son ami, en vain. Au bout de quelques secondes, Marco aperçut au loin une boule de feu exploser dans le ciel devenu noir par la tempête. Il déroula un rouleau de corde et attacha son amant au « bateau » avant de prendre son envol et de se diriger vers l'homme qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Ace. Malgré le vent, le froid et la pluie, Marco vola le plus vite possible et se posa dans un mouvement lourd sur la petite embarcation du brun qui accueilli son frère en le prenant dans ses bras. Ce dernier le repoussa gentiment et se pressa de faire avancer le bateau du poing ardent vers celui de Thatch. Il prit l'un des morceaux de bois qui servait à Ace pour faire avancer son petit navire et commença à ramer jusqu'à ce qu'il vit au loin la mer se soulever à nouveau. Il pu voir un court instant le corps de Thatch se lever au dessus de la vague et se faire engloutir par cette dernière. Il sombra doucement dans les ténèbres. Marco cru que son cœur avait quitté la poitrine mais n'eu pas le temps de pleurer la mort de son amant que déjà la vague se rapprochait de lui et d'Ace. C'est dans un murmure qu'il dit, pour la seconde fois :

_Tsunami.

* * *

Tu vois le bouton review? Si tu appuies dessus, un prince charmant va arriver et tu deviendras une princesse! Si si!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Étant donné que la dernière fois j'étais très en retard, je tiens à vous offrir ce chapitre en avance ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une review et ceux qui en mettront une !

Réponse aux reviews :

Jesuisunprince : Enfin un garçon ! Merci pour ta review, mais je suis désolé ce ne sera pas un Kidd X Killer mais bien un Kidd X Law !

La crimineuse : Tu vois que sa marche ! Merci beaucoup sinon et voici la suite !

Ramen96 : Toi aussi fan de Smoker ? : 3 enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend…Je pense que ce chapitre ne devrait pas te laisser en manque de rebondissement !

pyrrha0811: Merci beaucoup! ravi de voir que la fic te plaît :)

* * *

**IMPORTANT : JE VOUS OFFRE UN PETIT CADEAU ! DANS CE CHAPITRE IL Y A UN COUPLE MYSTERE QUI APPARAITRA A CHAQUE FOIS DANS CHAQUE CHAPITRE. CELUI/CELLE QUI TROUVERA QUI EST CE COUPLE AURA LE DROIT A UN OS SUR LE COUPLE DE SON CHOIX ! Bonne chance !**

* * *

POV Marco

La petite vague vint doucement embrasser les pieds du pirate. Quelques grains se glissèrent entre ses orteils alors qu'une grande partie était encore coincée dans sa chevelure dorée. Les rayons du soleil chauffèrent doucement le visage de celui-ci alors qu'une mouette trop curieuse s'amuser à entortiller les cheveux de Marco. Ce dernier se réveilla quelques heures plus tard alors que son ventre commencer à se plaindre. Il ouvra doucement les paupières, se massant le front de sa main droite alors que le soleil éblouissait ses magnifiques yeux, encore endormis. Il tourna la tête légèrement et fut surpris de sentir des grains de sable rouler sur sa joue. Il cracha quelques gorgées d'eau de mer et se releva difficilement, analysant l'environnement qui l'entourait. Une immense montagne se dressait fièrement derrière une forêt danse alors qu'un petit ruisseau se promenait entres les arbres et les fleurs. La plage était assez petite et il ne lui suffit d'avancer que de quelques mètres pour se retrouver à l'entrée de la forêt. L'ile semblait être une île tropicale seulement personne ne semblait habiter ici. Il pénétra dans la forêt et chercha du regard quelques fruits dans les arbres tout en chancelant légèrement. Au bout d'une heure d'exploration, le ventre pleins (d'ananas principalement, Oh ironie !), Marco commença à appeler ses frères. S'il avait échoué ici avec ce tsunami, peut-être n'était-il pas le seul survivant, du moins l'espérait-il.

POV Kidd 

« Le train en direction de Water Seven partira dans vingt minutes ! »

Kidd parcourra l'allée, cherchant une place libre du regard. Le train était inhabituellement bondé, surement à cause du tsunami qui avait frappé il y a plusieurs heures déjà, tout le monde cherchait refuge sur les îles environnantes étant donné que la plupart des maisons avaient étés détruites sur une bonne partie de l'île.

Kidd s'assit aux côtés de Killer près de la fenêtre, légèrement agacé par tous les pleurs des enfants se trouvant dans le train, la plupart étant blessés.

_Ce train là fait exactement le même chemin que nous avons fait avant d'arriver à Sabondy. Le terminus est Water Seve, cette ligne a été ouverte il n'y a pas longtemps. Expliqua Killer à son capitaine alors que celui-ci regardait à travers la fenêtre, pensif.

Un long silence s'en suivit, le capitaine continuant de regarder par la fenêtre, Killer se contentant de regarder les différentes familles.

_Pourquoi tu veux absolument aller à Water Seven ? Demanda doucement Killer.

_ C'est le bordel sur Sabondy et si on doit trouver de nouveaux membres, hors de question de prendre des gars à moitié tués. Je vais pas abandonner mon rêve à cause d'une putain de vague. Répondit Kidd alors que la colère commençait légèrement à monter à l'idée d'abandonner son rêve à cause d'un « équipage de bras cassé ».

« Le train à destination de Water Seven partira dans dix minutes ! Je répète, le train à destination de…. »

_ Je vais aller prendre à bouffer. Grogna Kidd alors qu'il se levait en direction du bar à l'autre bout du train, bousculant les civiles sur son passage.

POV Law :

Law engouffra la dernière bouchée de son sandwich crudité alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans la bâtiment. Il fixa quelques instants une jeune femme blonde qui arrivait vers lui, la dévorant du regard. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et baissa la tête, continuant d'avancer vers le pirate. Ils se frôlèrent un instant, la poitrine beaucoup trop découverte de la femme frôlant le visage du brun qui se colla légèrement à elle, laissant ses mains se balader sur son corps. L'instant ne dura que quelques secondes tandis que Law continuait son chemin, un nouveau porte-monnaie dans la main.

Il passa entre les gens et vint s'asseoir à une place libre. Il déposa un second sandwich qu'il avait acheté sur la table devant lui avant de relever les yeux et de regarder son voisin d'en face. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et un léger sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres.

_ Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer dans ce genre de situation Killer, ton capitaine n'est pas là ? Demanda Law de sa voix sensuelle.

Le second du roux se mit doucement en position de défense au cas où le chirurgien aurait l'envie soudaine de déclencher un combat en pleins milieu du train.

_ Partit chercher à manger. Répondit sèchement le blond alors qu'il déposa une de ses armes sur la table, à côté du sandwich afin de faire clairement comprendre à son adversaire ses intentions.

Les deux pirates restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se fixer sans dire un mot, Law son éternel sourire odieux sur le visage, Killer prêt à bondir dès que l'homme en face de lui ferait le moindre mouvement.

C'est donc dans cette situation plus que tendue que Kidd arriva à sa table, les bras chargés de viande et de bouteilles de rhum en lançant un joyeux :

« C'est bon, on a du rhum ! »

POV Ace 

_MARCO !

Le cri de Ace mourra une fois de plus dans le silence de la grotte où il se trouvait. Il avait été complètement emporté par le tsunami qui l'avait projeté aux dessus des arbres et dans une clairière éloignée où il avait glissé sur plusieurs mètres dans la boue pour enfin atterrir dans une espèce de grotte non loin de la clairière. Il pouvait voir au dessus de lui quelques rayons du soleil percer à travers l'entrée (là où il avait chuté) et une petite partie de la rivière qui se trouvait dans la forêt passait à quelques mètres de sa grotte. Cependant, durant son périple, le pirate s'était cogné à plusieurs arbres et l'on pouvait désormais voir l'os de son genou ressortir de sa jambe, arrachant sa peau, du sang sortant abondamment, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il pouvait juste bouger le haut du corps et ainsi pouvoir faire un minimum de mouvement.

_ Bordel … MARCO !

Il déchira un morceau de son pantalon et s'en servit comme bandage. Il prit une grande inspiration et appuya de toutes ses forces sur sa jambe. L'os reprit sa place initiale alors que Ace hurlait le plus fort possible en mordant dans le morceau de tissus. Il le noua rapidement sur son genou qui saignait abondamment et balança la tête en arrière, haletant. Il s'épongea le front de la main, balayant quelques gouttes de sueur et refit une crise de narcolepsie.

POV ?

Le liquide coula doucement dans la gorge de l'homme qui poussa un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il rabaissa sa tasse et la planta au milieu de la table. Une main vient se glisser dans ses cheveux et caressa doucement sa chevelure. Il tourna légèrement la tête et sourit devant le visage de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Il porta une nouvelle fois la tasse de saké et reprit une gorgée alors que la jeune femme se releva péniblement et commença à ranger les affaires autour d'elle. Elle prit une serpillère et commença à éponger le sol avant que l'homme à ses côtés ne se relève à son tour et vienne prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou encore mouillé de la jeune femme qui esquissa un sourire et reprit son travail.

POV Kidd :

« Madame et monsieur, nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer que suite à un problème technique, nous sommes dans l'obligation de stopper le train pour quelques heures. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. »

* * *

Tu vois le bouton review? Si tu appuies dessus, tu te trouveras directement projeté dans le monde de One Piece! Sisi ! et n'oublies pas le couple mystère!


End file.
